The present invention is directed to an expansion dowel including an expansion sleeve which can be radially widened by drawing or pulling an expansion body into the sleeve. The expansion sleeve includes at least one axially extending slit opened at the leading end of the sleeve, that is, the end first inserted into a borehole. At the leading end of the expansion sleeve at least one axially extending web is provided which seats within a recess in the radially outer surface of the expansion body.
Expansion dowels of the above type are distinguished in particular by a simple installation procedure, universal use and sufficiently high anchoring values which can be increased with increasing load acting on the dowel.
Known expansion dowels have an expansion sleeve with an axially extending bore widening in the direction toward the leading end of the dowel, and a tubular shaped expansion body axially displaceably positioned within the leading end of the sleeve. The expansion body is pulled into the sleeve by a threaded bolt engaging threads within the expansion body. To protect against relative rotation between the sleeve and the expansion body, the expansion body has recesses formed on its radially outer surface in which longitudinal webs of the expansion sleeve engage.
One disadvantage of these known expansion dowels is that they are formed of several parts. Such a makeup involves increased fabrication costs, particularly because of the expensive installation of the dowels.